I do
by mihawklover
Summary: When a storm hits Mai's small farm, she is trapped within her feed shed with the happygolucky pirate captain Shanks. What will happen when she reveals her past to him, and the reason for her fear of storms?


A/N: Yay, I haven't written about Shanks for a long time! Anyway, please review!

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

A large black dog with floppy ears barked eagerly, running to the farm house back door. He howled his rage, and scratched at the door with urgency. The red door bore the battle wounds of his claws, and finally subdued to his frantic actions. It caved in, allowing him full access to the barn like house. He raced up and down the one hall until he caught the scent that he had been searching for, then he bolted through the door and jumped onto the bed.

Mai squealed in alarm as her dog near bowled her over. Grabbing his collar, she coaxed him forward, and hugged him around the neck. She noticed that his hackles were high in aggression.

'What's wrong boy?' Mai asked him uncertainly. 'This isn't usual for you. Did you see a cat, or are you just hungry?'

The dog whined, and jumped back off the bed. He raced back outside the house, stopping every now and again to make sure that his mistress was following. He led her through the large farm, and passed the near sleeping animals. Finally he stopped in front of a worn down shed. The thick green paint was falling from it as a result of old age, and a strong musty odour was flicked from its walls in the ever strengthening winds.

Mai laughed when she caught up with her companion. She walked passed him, stopping only for a moment to pet him on the head, then she proceeded to the feed barn door. Pulling it open she walked inside, to smell the different foods that she kept in stock.

'Are you coming in Diego?' Mai called, poking her head out of the feed shed once again. 'I'll get you some dinner boy.'

Diego whined again, and laid his head down on the ground. He did not attempt to follow her into the shed.

Mai frowned, but shrugged her shoulders before walking back into the shed to search around its shelves to find a can of dog food. Finding the dog food, she turned to walk back out of the shed so that she could take Diego back to the house, and feed him.

Standing in the middle of the room, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, stood a tall man. He had crimson hair, and three scars running over his left eye. His black cape hid his torso from view, but his missing left arm was unmistakable, even through the dark fabric. In his right hand, he held a bottle of what could only be sake, and strapped to his waist was a large sword. His white shirt was opened just enough to show his hair free muscle ridden chest.

Fear froze Mai to the spot. Her numb hands dropped the dog food can. She screamed, but nothing came out, and then she turned to flee. Reaching out for the door handle, she was pulled away, the man's strong hand covering her mouth, and preventing her from taking another step towards the door.

The red haired man pulled her into the corner of the room, behind a large stack of hay. He laid her down, and then took away his hand, signalling that she keep quiet. Then he held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

'The name's Captain Shanks.' He smiled. 'Now I need you to keep quiet so that my crew don't find me here, I have a headache.'

Mai stared at him dumbfounded. 'What are you doing in my barn?!'

'I just wanted to escaped from the noise that's all.' Shanks clutched at his head. 'My head is pounding and it won't stop. I saw this little shack and decided to take a rest in here. At least it was quiet.'

Nervously, Mai reached out her hand and placed it upon Shanks' forehead. 'You don't seem to be running a temperature. Well that's good, you don't have a fever. I would say that the most likely cause of your headache is that bottle of sake. How much have you had to drink exactly?'

Shanks smiled at her. He moved his own hand to wind it into her glossy green hair. 'Probably too much for my own health.'

'Unfortunately there is nothing that I can do about your head, Mr Shanks.' Mai smiled. 'But you are very welcome to use my barn. But next time, why don't you come to the house instead, that way you won't give me such a fright.'

'Will do Lassy.' Shanks sighed, and then laid down against one of the hay stacks, promptly falling asleep.

Smiling to herself, Mai moved towards the door, picking up the tin of dog food as she went.

* * *

The thick soup on the oven started to boil and send steam through the air in the little barn house.

Hurriedly Mai took it off the burners and started to stir the soup, until she was happy with the result. Smiling, she poured it carefully into a large red bowl, and balanced it on a tray, along with a glass of water. Slowly she trudged along to the feed shed, where Shanks still slept. Before opening the door, she let her gaze travel upwards towards the sky.

Dark clouds had moved into position over the small farm, ready to strike as soon as the sun sunk below the horizon. They warned of the storm that was soon to come, and when it hit, it would be a big storm; not one that lasted only a few minutes.

Opening the door, Mai let herself into the shed, and walked over to the sleeping stowaway. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Shanks did not seem to notice, and turned over, snoring quietly. He had discarded his now empty sake bottle, and sword. He looked relaxed and peaceful, sleeping on the bail of hay.

Tenderly, Mai brushed a strand of his hair out of his face, before placing his soup on the ground, and then heading for the door. Turning back once more, she took another look at the handsome man occupying her shed.

Lightning flashed, and thunder roared through the sky. The shed shivered with the force of the sound, and Shanks sat up suddenly very alert with his surroundings.

Screaming in shock, Mai threw herself into a small ball, her head in her knees. She held her breath, in fright not even attempting to lift her head.

Shanks touched her lightly on the shoulder. 'Come on now Lassy, it's just a storm.'

Smiling, he picked Mai up, and carried her to where he was before sleeping. He placed her on his previously occupied bail of hay, and comforted her by running his fingers through her long green hair.

* * *

Thunder split the air again, and Shanks moved in closer to Mai.

Fear shot through her once again as she explained to Shanks the cause of her fear. She had been only five then. _Walking in the dark with her older brother through the forest, she squealed as lightning lit up the sky, and thunder roared in her ears. Her brother moved over beside her and put his hand on her shoulder._

_'Come on Mai, don't be scared. It's just a storm, it won't hurt you.' Her brother smiled. 'Look I'll race you home!'_

_Mai shot of through the trees after her older sibling. She giggled as she ran, and soon they came to the open fields of their home. Lighting tore through the sky, and like the hand of God, struck Mai's brother where he stood, forcing him to his knees. Mai screamed and rushed forwards towards him._ She had been so scared that night.

'Was your brother all right?' Shanks asked, his lone hand stroking her belly in soft gentle movements. 'I know that some people can survive through the strike of lightning.'

Mai shivered at his touch, and goose bumps trailed up along her whole body. 'He did survive, but he was never the same ever again. He moved away from home as soon as he was old enough. He has not come home since, but I hope that one day he will.'

Shanks watched Mai for a moment, then he leaned over her, and placed his lips gently on her own. He pulled back shortly after. 'I don't think that you should hold onto that hope too hard lass.'

Heat swamped Mai's stomach, and she leaned in towards Shanks' chest. 'I know, but I would really like to see him again one day. Even if he has changed a lot since the day that he left. He is the only family that I have left.'

Shanks leaned in again, and touched his lips to her neck, moving downwards ever so slowly. His lips barely even touching her heated skin.

Mai arched her back upwards and towards him, giving him the signal to keep going, and throwing all other concerns out of her mind.

* * *

Shanks moved slightly, sliding his hand up and down Mai's back.

Mai snuggled in closer to him, feeling energised and unbearably vulnerable at the same time. 'Shanks?'

'Mm?' Shanks mumbled, his lips brushing her bare shoulder.

'When are you coming back to my little farm?' Mai asked sitting up and looking at him in the eye.

Shanks grinned. Leaning on one elbow, he kissed her. 'That all depends on weather or not you want me to come back.'

'Oh, I do.' Mai Laughed and let the heat consume her once again, falling victim to the red haired pirate, who had snuck into her life and saved her from the storm.

The end


End file.
